


Tattoo

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Junhoe never thought that getting a tattoo will lead to something else.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> [standard disclaimer for typos and grammar lapses]
> 
> Please enjoy my first non-angst JunHwan AU.

Kim Jinhwan stripped off his rubber gloves with a snap and promptly ignored whoever just came through the front door of his parlor. He turned to toss the ink-laden materials and old needles into the waste bin when he caught sight of the man who'd just walked in. He had sort of a messy hair, just like those who just woke up and a lean build body.

Their eyes connected in the mirror and he smirked, feeling a small shock crawl up his spine at the sight of those dark, chocolate eyes. For a second those brown eyes darkened, but Jinhwan was convinced it was just his imagination because a second later the teenager was strolling over to him like he owned the place, hands in pockets. Jinhwan bit back a snarl of irritation.

"You here to get inked?" He asked instead, opening drawers and pulling out needles and paper towels and a little bottle of fresh alcohol.

"No, I'm here for the tea party," the kid said sarcastically. The nerve of that brat. "Of course I'm here for a tattoo."

"You fuckin' brat," he muttered, his eye twitching. He took a moment to calm his anger; he couldn't afford to lose a potential customer… Plus this kid was kind of hot. "What do you want?"

Junhoe grinned and sank into the parlor chair, knowing he won.

"I want a gothic six right here. Name's Koo Junhoe by the way," he said, pushing his shirt up and his jeans down a bit and pointing to an area low between his protruding hip bone and navel. Jinhwan tried not to drool at the thin hair trailing down from the kid's belly button and the flat, defined stomach.

God, he couldn't get distracted now.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he frowned. "Kim Jinhwan. You want a six? Why the hell would you want a six?"

"Yeah, I want a six. You gonna refuse to do it?" The kid taunted, settling further back in the chair as thought it were comfy.

"No," Jinhwan growled, knowing he could only refuse if the customer was drunk or high. "I just didn't think you would want something that's already been done."

"Oh, afraid I'm a copy cat, eh? What are you, five? I have my own reasons, now just do it!"

"Not until you explain," he muttered stubbornly. He was annoyed; he also had a six tattoo on his back and it's itching as if it somehow knew it was being argued over. He ignored it.

"Jesus Christ, you're annoying. Do you always treat your customers like this? I'm getting it done because that's how old I was when my pet bunny died. There, you happy?"

Jinhwan snorted. "Jesus, you're a pansy," he said with a smirk, moving to lay the back of the chair parallel with the ground. The annoying teen, still in a sitting position, started at the insult and was about to retort but Jinhwan reached out, his hand connecting with the kid's chest, and shoved him back down roughly. Junhoe made a soft sound in the back of his throat that almost sounded like a moan and both men froze, staring at each other.

A bright flush crept up the kid's face and he coughed, trying to dispel the sexual tension that suddenly invaded the room. Jinhwan broke their gaze and turned toward the counter, trying not to smirk at the tangible relief flooding out of Junhoe's body. He reassembled his inker (AN: Don't know the real name for it, sorry) and turned back around, slightly surprised to see the teen flinch.

"What, afraid of needles?" He taunted, grinning as angry brown eyes glared his way. Junhoe didn't answer, so Jinhwan continued, giving the boy the standard speech he gave all his customers. "Don't worry, just relax and it won't hurt so much."

Junhoe immediately relaxed, letting his head fall back to the cushion and closing his eyes. Jinhwan sighed and slowly peeled the teen's shirt up and rolled his jeans down. The muscles under his fingers rippled slightly at the feeling of his touch and he bit back a gasp. He looked up and saw Junhoe's mouth fall open slightly, his eyes still closed. This was possibly the most erotic tattoo he'd ever done. He could practically feel the sexual tension in the room rise higher.

"You ready?" He asked quietly. Junhoe opened his eyes and stared down at him. Jinhwan carefully reached out with his left hand to hold down the teenager's hip and the other hand with the inker followed. Jinhwan smoothed out the fabric of the kid's jeans, trying to ignore the tiny shudders that went through Junhoe every time he touched him. His right hand curled slightly, getting ready to bury the needle into the teenager's skin when he accidentally brushed against the slight bulge at the zipper of the teen's jeans. Junhoe hissed, his eyes darkening as they bored holes through his own. The teen bit his lip and his eyelids fluttered.

Jinhwan bit back a groan and dropped the inker unceremoniously on the floor. His right hand, now empty, slowly snaked its way up Junhoe's thighs and cupped his hardening member, softly massaging. The teenager's eyes closed completely and he moaned at the contact. His hips thrust up involuntarily, trying to get more friction than the teasing caress the tattoo artist was giving him. This time Jinhwan couldn't stifle his moan and something in him snapped; he suddenly didn't care that this man was a customer, he just wanted to fuck him to the ground. He hastily unbuttoned the slim jeans and ripped the zipper apart, pleased and somewhat surprised that the teen wasn't wearing underwear.

He wrapped a hand around the teen's stiff cock and the boy cried out, his back arching off the reclined chair. Jinhwan grinned and told Junhoe to take off his shirt, which the kid promptly did, almost ripping it in his haste to feel Jinhwan's hands on his naked skin.

Jinhwan began to pump Junhoe's cock and reached up with his unoccupied hand to scratch lightly at the teen's chest and tweak a nipple. Junhoe let out a particularly loud moan and sat up, his lips connecting roughly and sloppily with Jinhwan's. The artist squeezed the head of Junhoe's cock and the boy let out a surprised yelp, allowing Jinhwan to slink his tongue into the open, wet cavern. He felt his cock twitch rather painfully in his jeans as the inexperienced tongue began to rub against his.

'This is so hot,' Jinhwan thought, biting Junhoe's lip 'til it bled.

"Mmm, Jinhwan, is this –is this how you treat every patient?" Junhoe muttered breathlessly against his lips. Jinhwan hummed and lapped at the teen's pulse. Junhoe groaned and the sound of it raised the hairs on the back of Jinhwan's neck. Junhoe's hands slid into his hair and whined when Jinhwan stopped pumping him. The artist roughly pushed him back in a mirror of what he'd done only a few minutes earlier, shucking his shirt and jeans and falling on top of the warm, writhing body beneath him. Their chests rubbed together and they both sighed.

Jinhwan's hand circled Junhoe's hip bone and the teen's hips unconsciously bucked into his, creating delicious friction that they'd both been craving. Jinhwan ground his hips down into Junhoe's, shuddering at the cries that were rushing past the teen's lips. He shoved a couple fingers into Junhoe's mouth and told him to suck them. Junhoe instantly hollowed out his cheeks and the older man growled, imagining what that mouth could do to his cock.

Junhoe released his fingers and his breath hitched. "Please, Jinhwan!"

"Please what? What do you want me to do, brat?" Jinhwan muttered, forcing himself to stop the pistoning of his hips –all the better to torture Junhoe with. The teen's face contorted into a mixture of need and annoyance and a bit of embarrassment as he glared up at the man who was assaulting him.

"Damnit," he mumbled. He hadn't really wanted his first time to be with a strange man he'd only met a few moments ago, but his pleasure-fuzzed mind couldn't fathom stopping now so he mewled and tilted his head to the side in what he hoped was an innocent manner.

"I want you to fuck me," he purred, allowing his eyes to drop to half-lidded. Jinhwan moaned deep in his throat and attacked Junhoe's mouth as though he'd been waiting to do this his whole life. Junhoe eagerly replied in kind, his nails digging into strong shoulders.

Using the kiss as a distraction, he lifted one of Junhoe's legs to his waist and plunged a finger into his tight ass. Junhoe hissed into the kiss and Jinhwan tried to sooth him as much as possible.

"Just relax, kid."

"June, call me June," the teen breathed, his face scrunched up in discomfort as Jinhwan inserted another finger and began to scissor. Junhoe let out a pained gasp and Jinhwan hooked his fingers, trying to find the boy's prostate. He felt his fingers brush up against something and suddenly Junhoe arched against him, crying out and throwing his head back against the cushion. The fingers on his back clawed at him, trying to get him closer and he could hear Junhoe mutter his name.

He smirked and began to thrust in and out, fucking Junhoe with his fingers until he decided the teen was ready for him. He looked Junhoe in the eye, catching the teen's attention before slamming hard into him up to the hilt. Junhoe cried out in pain and Jinhwan held as still as he could to let the teen adjust to the fullness of him.

Junhoe whimpered and rocked his hips a little. Jinhwan hissed above him and he blinked, just realizing what position they were in. Both laying on the chair, Junhoe's legs thrown over the armrests, the door to the parlor unlocked for anyone to walk in on them. Somehow that thought turned him on even more and he grabbed Jinhwan's ass and slammed their hips together, both moaning out their pleasure.

Jinhwan began a brutal pace, drawing as much pain out of Junhoe as he was pleasured, but the younger man wasn't complaining; he wanted it rough and hard and hot. He had always thought his first time would be with someone special, a girl whom he was expected to have feelings for but didn't, and he'd thought it would be soft, gentle, and nowhere near as good as this.

Junhoe's thoughts were broken and he threw his head back, hearing a dull crack as he hit the metal frame of the chair. Jinhwan was thrusting erratically and hitting his prostate on every thrust now. Junhoe's hips thrust up, trying to find friction and he felt Jinhwan's fingers wrap around his rather painful erection and the man's thumb fingered his slit.

'Ohgodohgodohgod!' He thought, arching up and rubbing his chest against Jinhwan's.

Jinhwan grunted; he could feel Junhoe's inner walls tighten around him as the boy came all over his hand with an erotic, rasping cry. He knew he was close as well –he could feel his balls tighten. He thrust in a couple more times and was lost in a sea of white hot pleasure as he spilled his seed into Junhoe's ass. The teen groaned at the strange feeling and Jinhwan collapsed on top of him, enjoying the feeling of Junhoe's arms and legs wrapping lazily around his shoulders and waist. There wasn't much room for cuddling on the chair, but Junhoe still looked a little dazed from the pleasure. 'Heh, virgin.'

Jinhwan suddenly had an idea and smirked.

When Junhoe came to (he had blacked out for a minute or so), he was alone on the chair. He sat up, grimacing at the sticky mess on his stomach and chest, and winced. His ass and lower back hurt like hell, but there was a slight twinge near his right hip, too. He looked down and his eyes widened. When had Jinhwan done the tattoo? Surely he hadn't been incoherent that long, right?

A movement to his right caught his eyes and Jinhwan appeared from another room with a wet towel and some pain killers. Junhoe smiled and thankfully took them, downing the pain killers and using the towel to wipe up his drying semen. He felt eyes on him and looked up to find Jinhwan staring at him. He flushed, realizing he was still naked, and accepted his clothes as Jinhwan handed them to him.

"Thanks… For the tattoo, I mean," Junhoe mumbled, not really knowing what to say. Jinhwan just laughed like a little boy who'd been bad and thought he'd gotten away with it. Junhoe's eyes narrowed and he re-examined his tattoo.

"You know, from this angle, it kind of looks like…a…" Junhoe trailed off, his face flushing in anger or embarrassment, Jinhwan didn't know which. "You son of a bitch! This isn't a six, it's a g! You put a fucking g on me, you fucktard!"

Jinhwan laughed again and kindly pointed out "But from the other angle, it's a six. Only you'll think it's a g. Why, does that bother you?"

Junhoe howled angrily and made to punch Jinhwan but immediately melted when he felt rough lips press against his own and a demanding tongue slicking his mouth.

"But you like it, don't you bitch? I guess you'll be coming back for some more tattoos, hm?" Jinhwan chuckled as Junhoe growled, but didn't disagree.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it?


End file.
